Matthew
|death= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=Dark |occupation= |family members=Zacharias (descendant) |era=Second S.M.S.B. era |affiliation=New Order |masters=Sebiscuits Cardarphen |apprentices=Justin Keith }} Matthew (b. 2163) was a male mutant who succeeded Sebiscuits Cardarphen as the head of the S.M.S.B. and established the New Order. Having found him as a young boy, Cardarphen taught him all that he knew, in hopes that the S.M.S.B. would go on. Matthew became the Grandmaster in the 2170s, after Cardarphen passed away, after all the other members. With the instruction of Master Intelligence and Cardarphen's ghosts, he became the leader of the New Order and, assisted by Alexandra, took Justin Keith as an apprentice. Biography Early life An ancestor of Zacharias, Matthew was born to two farmers in 2163. In 2167, he found out about Master Intelligence, who (unbeknownst to Matthew) was deceased, and the S.M.S.B.. He spent the first few years of his childhood on a farm. He discovered his powers at the rare, but not unheard of, age of five. Then he remembered about the S.M.S.B. and went to the MBH, hoping Master Intelligence would accept him. However, Matthew learned that Master Intelligence had died decades ago and he was tested by his ghost, who in turn guided Hardy to operate some very old testing gear. Matthew failed the testing, which depressed him for a long time, until he realized he could be his own superhero. Unfortunately, he did not know where to start, understanding that Master Intelligence became a superhero by sheer fate and a sudden alien attack. Discovered by Sebiscuits Cardarphen In 2169, Sebiscuits Cardarphen remembered Matthew from his tests with Master Intelligence and sought Matthew out. In the meantime, Matthew worked on his farm for several hours. At noon, his mother came for him and offered him lunch indoors, only for Matthew to insist that his work was unfinished. This remark pleased his mother, who reminded him that the farm would be his someday. Matthew continued with the wagon he was using, but after it became stuck on a boulder, Cardarphen approached him. Matthew was honored by Cardarphen's visit to his family's farm, and his shock only increased when Sebiscuits named him the new Grandmaster of the fledgling S.M.S.B., since he would die soon. He beckoned Matthew to follow him to the MBH. Matthew turned, remembering that the field was still overgrown with dead grass, but realized the solar system needed him more than the farm did. For the next few years, Sebiscuits Cardarphen taught Matthew all that he knew, in hopes that the S.M.S.B. would go on. In one lesson, he taught Matthew that the Light flowed around him and influenced him. He "must strengthen the nation, find the lost sheep and bring them back". He also brought him to the former home of Mr. Quake NoHead, explaining that their troubles began with unstable factions of former Dark mutants. He told Matthew to have faith in his powers, and to find others who still longed to serve the greater good and make a difference. He also taught him the S.M.S.B. Code and gave him a valuable rubric of their code. Birth of the New Order The death of Sebiscuits Cardarphen Matthew was on his post sometime between 2174 and 2180 after Cardarphen passed away, after all the other members. On his deathbed, Sebiscuits asked Matthew what he wanted. Matthew asked only for a way to prove who he was about to become, to the outer world. Cardarphen told him to fetch a token nearby, which Master Intelligence always carried with him. Before he took off to search, Cardarphen also said he had contacted Alexandra, who ideally should be there by now. During his search, Alexandra arrived and Matthew let her in. When Matthew exclaimed that he had found it, Cardarphen congratulated him and told him and Alexandra to stay close and keep each other safe. Alexandra promised they would, and Cardarphen died without another word. Leaving the room with his new friend, the child felt as if he could not go on alone, but Cardarphen, along with Master Intelligence, appeared as a ghost and told him they would always be with him, and told him how to begin. With their instruction, he became the leader of the New Order. Discovering Justin Keith The first member Matthew recruited to the New Order was Justin Keith, who was rebellious and could read minds. Occasionally, these traits would get him in trouble with Matthew, but they always made up in the end. Matthew believed strongly in Keith's potential, although he was well aware of how much his sidekick had to learn, about both his powers and the solar system around him. Personality and traits Born on a farm, Matthew was a hardworking and caring person who appeared to have a healthy relationship with his parents, or at least with his mother. He had a work mindset and refused to take a lunch break until the job was done, motivated by the prospect of owing the farm himself someday. He was also humble, considering the S.M.S.B. as his superiors and admiring them even after being rejected from their ranks. His reason for rejection is unknown, but he was eager to have another chance with Sebiscuits Cardarphen, who trusted him to carry on his legacy. Following Cardarphen's passing, Matthew was understandably overwhelmed and doubted he could carry on his enormous responsibility by himself. However, his spirits were raised when he began receiving assistance from the souls of deceased S.M.S.B. members, and years later took up Justin Keith as an apprentice. To Keith, he was a benevolent mentor who patiently listened to his arrogant claims and calmly told him he still had much to learn in spite of his potential. Relationships Justin Keith The first stage of their relationship was similar to that between a father and a son and Justin Keith was Matthew's trusted sidekick. Keith had great respect for his master and considered him a wise role model. However, Matthew’s patient and peaceful ways clashed with his apprentice’s arrogant and prideful attitude. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:American individuals Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:New Order members Category:Unmarried individuals Category:2160s births Category:Educated in the 2160s